A Breaking Point
by Kuroe Chitsu
Summary: Manami tahu kalau menjadi seorang istri itu sulit, terlebih kalau suaminya memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya/ Future-fic/ Karmanami
Sum : Manami tahu kalau menjadi seorang istri itu sulit, terlebih kalau suaminya memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya/ Future-fic/ Karmanami

 **o0o**

 **Disclaimer : Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warnings : OOC tingkat dewa, Workaholic! Karma, typos, alur kecepetan, aneh, gaje, DLL**

 **Karma & Manami : 25 tahun**

 **DLDR!**

 **Read at your own risk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 12 malam dan Karma belum pulang. Dua fakta yang membuat Manami masih setia menunggu kepulangan suaminya di ruang tamu.

Manami mengerti kalau suaminya itu memiliki pekerjaan segunung yang mengharuskannya lembur daripada karyawan yang lain dan tugas yang terus menerus berdatangan entah itu berupa kertas ataupun kunjungan dari politisi yang lain. Saat ia memutuskan untuk menikahi Karma yang berprofesi sebagai birokrat, ia harus bisa menerima kalau lelaki bersurai merah itu akan lebih memilih pekerjaannya yang memang menyangkut kehidupan banyak orang.

4 tahun pacaran serta 5 bulan menikah dengan Akabane Karma telah membuat Manami ingat di luar kepala semua kegiatan yang dilakukan Karma sehari-hari. Tapi, apa Karma sesibuk itu sampai lupa untuk memberi kabar ke istrinya kalau ia akan pulang terlambat?

Menghela napas berat seraya mengurut pelan keningnya, Manami bahkan terlalu mengantuk untuk mendecak sebal di dalam hati untuk suaminya. Ia harus tetap terjaga untuk menyambut suaminya datang, karena perempuan bermanik violet itu tidak bisa tidur kalau suaminya belum ada disampingnya. Ketidakhadiran suaminya saat hendak tidur justru membuat wanita 25 tahun ini malah semakin cemas.

Untung saja Manami masih bekerja, meskipun jadwalnya tidak sepenuh saat ia belum menikah, kalau tidak bisa mati kebosanan kalau suaminya itu terus-terusan pulang malam seperti ini. Manami sekarang bekerja hanya membantu Takebayashi serta rekan-rekan yang lain dalam penelitian lanjutan yang membutuhkan pikirannya. Manami melakukan itu -kalau-kalau- saat ia mengundurkan diri karena sudah 'berisi', tidak ada rasa bersalah yang bergelanyut di dalam dirinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Karma, seingat Manami, pagi tadi setelah mengantar dirinya ke laboratorium tempatnya bekerja, suami merahnya itu berjanji akan pulang saat makan malam. Jadilah setelah bekerja sampai jam 4 sore, ia bersemangat sekali untuk memasak makanan kesukaan suaminya -mengingat Karma jarang sekali makan malam di rumah- sampai-sampai ia memasak hidangan yang dapat memenuhi porsi makan untuk 5 orang.

Manami terus menunggu. Ia sudah mencoba mengirim pesan, ataupun menelfon, tapi malah operator yang menjawab kalau nomornya diluar jangkauan. Karena Karma tidak memberi kabar sampai jam 8 malam, jadilah Manami makan sendiri lagi di rumah mereka yang cukup besar ini. Sisa makanan yang ternyata masih banyak -karena tidak mungkin Manami menghabiskan semuanya- ia masukkan ke lemari es untuk sarapan keesokan harinya. Atau mungkin ia bisa memanasinya kalau-kalau Karma pulang tetapi belum sempat makan.

Deruman halus mobil yang telah diparkirkan di garasi, langsung membuyarkan lamunan Manami. Segera ia langsung berjalan ke depan dan mendapati suaminya terlihat sama lelah dengan dirinya. Manami yakin ia melihat kantung mata di bawah manik merkurinya.

Melihat lelaki bermata merkuri itu telah pulang dengan selamat, membuat segala kekhawatiran serta uneg-uneg yang ada dipikiran Manami hilang tak berbekas. Dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya, Manami berkata, "Selamat datang".

Karma hanya bisa menatapnya bingung, "Lho, bukannya kamu besok pergi bekerja ya? Kok belum tidur?".

Manami hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Harusnya kamu bilang 'Aku pulang', bukan malah bertanya seperti itu. Dan ya, aku besok pergi kerja kok. Sini, aku bawakan tasnya".

Karma mengacak pelan poni istrinya sebelum menyerahkan tas kerjanya dan mengikuti sang istri masuk ke rumah.

"Oh ya. Mau makan dulu atau langsung mau mandi?".

Karma menggeleng singkat, "Aku sudah makan tadi di luar. Aku langsung mandi saja".

Manami hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan berjalan menuju kamar dan menoleh saat mendengar suaminya memanggil namanya. Yang memanggil malah sudah memasang seringai andalannya, "Atau kamu mau ikut mandi juga? Aku sangat kelelahan, bahkan untuk membuka kancing baju saja, aku tak bisa".

Manami segera memalingkan wajahnya sebelum sang suami melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Ini tengah malam, dan Karma ternyata belum lelah untuk menggodanya.

"MANDI SENDIRI SAJA SANA".

.

.

.

Manami sedang tidur-tiduran dikasur sambil melihat plafon saat Karma selesai mandi. Kacamatanya telah dilepas dan ditaruh di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Rambutnyapun sudah ia gerai.

Karma yang terbiasa tidur dengan hanya menggunakan celana panjang tidak memakai baju, masuk ke kamar dengan handuk dilehernya untuk menghentikan tetesan air dirambutnya. Manami juga baru tahu hal ini 5 bulan yang lalu, saat ia resmi berubah marga mengikuti suaminya. Yah, walaupun saat ia tahu itu juga celana suaminya tidak menjalankan fungsinya dengan baik bersamaan dengan baju tidurnya yang ikut menyusul.

Saat ditanya kenapa ia tidur tidak memakai baju, Karma hanya menjawab, "Panas sih kalau pakai baju. Kalau panas kan aku keringatan. Keringatnya nanti bisa menghancurkan tatanan rambutku". Padahal di kamar mereka memakai AC, dan sebelum tidur juga Karma pasti keramas.

Laki-laki bermanik merkuri itu menaruh handuknya yang basah disenderan kursi kerjanya, dan langsung mengambil posisi tidur disamping istrinya. Manami yang mengerti gestur suaminya, segera mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada suaminya.

Ia paling suka tidur dengan mendengar suara jantung suaminya serta elusan pelan dirambutnya. Menurutnya ritme jantung Karma adalah _lullaby_ yang paling bagus dari semua lagu yang ia pernah dengar. Selain itu, ritme jantungnya juga menandakan kalau sang empu masih hidup.

Karma mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di pinggang Manami seraya berkata dengan gumaman ngantuk, "Sudah tidur. Besok harus bangun pagi".

.

.

.

Lanjut?

 **Author's babbling:**

In my ear, pretty much Karma was saying like , udah nugas sono besok dikumpulin.

Ululululuuu~ fanfic baru karena aku stres banyak tugas, kekurangan asupan dan 2 minggu lagi mau uas hiks. Semoga alurnya bisa dimengerti ya. Sama deskripsinya juga.

Aku bikin ini sambil ketawa-tawa sendiri, malu bangettt aaaaa~ rada-rada nyerempet ke bagian itu ya *ketawanista

Semakin malam, semakin konslet ini otak. Duh Gusti. Aku malah ngebuat Karma macam Draco Malfoy saja ini. Topless pas mau bobo *mimisanmendadak

Kesan pesan? Review please

Jaa


End file.
